The present disclosure relates to preventing software failure, and more specifically, to probabilistic prediction of when software failure will occur.
Software failure is generally considered to have occurred when a program performs incorrectly or produces an unexpected result. Failures in software are often called bugs, errors, or faults. Failures may arise from a number of sources, including coding errors, unintended interactions between different parts of a program, etc.